<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need help finding a fanfic by SilverNinjaFLux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233945">I need help finding a fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux'>SilverNinjaFLux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I need help finding a fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I need help finding a Ninjago fanfiction. I think it's centered around Kai, but it's a polyninja thing. It also has one part where a Kai just gets messed up and there's blood and guts and in general a lot of violent, descriptive things. I've spent hours looking for it, but can't find it. If anyone knows what it is, let me know</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>